


Goblins Are Not the Same as Gremlins

by FreakinGodzilla



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Gremlins, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinGodzilla/pseuds/FreakinGodzilla
Summary: One-shot. Toby wakes Sarah up claiming there is a Gremlin in his room. J/S





	

The young woman rolled over in her bed and pulled a blanket over her face. Sunlight beamed into the room from the small window, revealing that it was early morning and disturbing her sleep. Perhaps if she could ignore it and pretend that it was still night, she could squeeze in a few extra minutes of sleep before the alarm clock would sound. No such luck.

"Sarah!" A voice broke the peaceful morning silence. Sarah mumbled and rolled the opposite direction.

"Sarah!" The voice yelled again, echoing throughout the house. The young woman made a slight noise that sounded somewhat like a desperate 'Noooooo', and she pulled her blankets further over herself, burrowing beneath them.

"Sarah!" The voice sounded more urgent, not allowing her a second of peace.

Sighing she sat up and her blankets fell, revealing a young woman with long-dark hair, hair that was currently flying in all directions from static electricity, and tired green eyes.

"What do you want Toby? It's like," she paused and grabbed her alarm-clock from her nightstand, "Only 6:30! I still have twenty minutes!" She glared at the clock accusingly, waiting for a response.

"There's a murgremhalim… in ndufineruuhm…" A mumbled reply sounded from another room.

"A what?!" Sarah called, feeling slightly irritated, and tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"A mugremahalim," his muffled voice carried into her room again, "in ndufineruuhm…"

"A something in something…" Sarah sighed frustratingly. "Toby, you have to speak louder, I can't understand what you said." She debated just getting out of bed and seeing what he was mumbling about, but then she was reminded of how tired she was by a loud yawn.

"I said," Loud footsteps were heard pounding their way closer to her bedroom door. "There. Is. A," He slammed the bedroom door open. " Gremlininmyroom!"

She sat there for a moment – contemplating just when her six-year-old brother had lost his mind. Sarah made no comment, definitely too tired to deal with her brother's imagination.

"Sarah!" He yelled, clearly wanting a response.

"What?" She snapped.

"There is a gremlin in my room!" The boy stomped his foot.

"And?" She pulled her blankets around her and made to lie down again.

"Well, whatareyougoingtodoaboutit?" Toby panicked.

Sighing, Sarah threw her blankets back and finally left the bed. Deciding to humor her brother she retrieved two tennis rackets from underneath her bed and handed one to him. "We'll kill it." She said simply.

* * *

They both walked quietly down the hallway towards his room, looking like quite a team. Toby was dressed in Scooby-Doo pajamas, and Sarah wore an oversized T-shirt with flannel pants. Both of them held up a tennis racket for self-defense, and tip-toed their way to the last room in the hall.

Inside Toby's room, one could hear a young boy's insistent whisper from outside the bedroom door, and a young lady's confused soft voice. If someone listened hard enough they would hear:

"You got it?"

"I got it."

"Good, so it's in there, and it's just like on my dresser."

"Okay. So what's the plan?"

"I **don't** know. That's why I called **you**!"

"Toby, I swear, if I walk in there and it is just some stuffed-animal, I will not be happy."

A, "Just goooo." was followed by an exasperated sigh.

The door creaked open, and a weary Sarah made her way silently into the room.

There was nothing. Not a single thing was out of place… His toys were scattered as always about the room, all of the posters of games and base-ball were in their right spots and nothing was out of place on his dresser.

"Toby-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh! It's still here!" He hushed. "Listen."

A crinkling noise sounded, barely at first, then louder. Whatever was making the noise, it seemed to get braver every second they remained quiet and still. It came from the corner of the room, behind the cherry-wood dresser. Sarah shuffled her way closer every time a noise came from the corner. Toby stood still, panic showing in his face expression.

As she came nearer, a figure was seen hunched over in the corner of the room, fidgeting with something that looked like a candy wrapper. The dark-haired girl raised the tennis racket over her head. Just before she brought it down the creature stopped messing with the wrapper and slowly turned itself around.

There were many ways people could see this scene. Toby's perspective showed a brave Sarah showing no mercy to an evil gremlin, and bringing a tennis racket down over its head with mighty strength. The evil creature had made a terrible growl and had tried to tear at Sarah's clothes before promptly passing out.

Sarah's perspective was pure terror at a certain realization. This "certain realization" had most likely been a spying goblin that had made its nest in her brother's dresser and stolen a candy bar. The creature had slowly began turning around, eyes widening at the fact that it had been found out, and in Sarah's anxiety she had brought the tennis racket swiftly down over the goblin's head before it could speak.

The "gremlin" had a quite different perspective, too. Although, the gremlin was indeed a goblin, as Sarah had guessed, he had not been spying. After hearing many rumors around the Goblin City about "The Girl Who Wished Away Her Brother But Wanted Him Back, Ate The Peach And Forgot Everything And Beat Kingy" Gus the Goblin had decided to investigate this strange girl. By the time he had finally had the ability to travel Aboveground it had been about five years since she had briefly visited their kingdom. Obviously, once Gus had found a way to visit, he became so excited he decided he would leave immediately. But in his haste he hadn't thought out what do once he arrived.

He had been in hiding for three days and thirteen hours when the boy had practically entered the room gloating the fact that he had obtained a candy bar. The boy had set it upon his dresser to mock Gus; Gus tried really hard, he really did, not to eat the candy bar. But when morning came Gus snuck out from the boy's closet ever so silently, and he sauntered to the dresser.

There the candy bar sat, so majestic in all of its glory, and Gus could not help it. His stomach roared and before he knew it he was reaching for the candy bar. His only flaw was that he had underestimated his foe. The crinkling of the candy bar's wrapper had awakened the annoying human creature, and now Gus found himself in this situation.

He was squatting in a corner with the candy bar held tightly to his chest, being as silent as ever. Surely, if the annoying creature's older sister did not notice him they would leave. Sadly, goblins are born with terrible attention spans, and his stomach quickly took over his mind. Forgetting that there were two other occupants inside the same room, he began making quick work on the candy bar wrapper.

Soft footfalls behind him moments later reminded him that he was not alone, and most undeniably not in friendly company. Turning around his eyes widened in terror and awe at being in the presence of "The Girl Who Wished Away Her Brother But Wanted Him Back, Ate The Peach And Forgot Everything And Beat Kingy" or in other words, "The Champion of the Labyrinth". He squeaked as she brought up the tennis racket, and then he could remember no more.

* * *

"Is the gremlin dead?" A voice whispered.

"No, and he isn't a gremlin."

"Then what is he?"

"A goblin." A voice nonchalantly whispered back.

Silence, then a, "…Oh, I knew it…"

"You know who we have to call now, Toby." Sarah said, and if Toby heard the dread in her voice, he ignored it.

"Ghostbusters?" He offered, turning to Sarah and away from the unconscious goblin.

"No, Toby, it's not even a ghost." She sighed and crossed her arms in thought.

"Billy Peltzer?" He shrugged.

"You watch too much television. No, who do you think is in charge of all the goblins?" Sarah sat down, and Toby sat with her, keeping a wary eye on the goblin.

"Oh! The Goblin President!" The six-year-old yelled in excitement.

"Close enough… The Goblin King." She shook her head. "I really don't want to do this…"

"You don't have to," Toby put a comforting arm on her shoulder, "We could just bury it in the backyard and no one will know."

"That is not a good idea, **at all**." Sarah glowered. "Eventually, the Goblin King would find out. I'm sure he sent this goblin here to spy on us…" Toby shrugged. "And I'm not even going to comment on the morbid fact that you thought of burying the goblin alive." He shrugged again.

The green-eyed girl furrowed her brows as she thought of how should could contact the Goblin King again. Last time she had to wish away Toby, and she was certainly not going to do that again. But maybe since it was a wish that had brought him here the last time, a wish might bring him here again…

"Toby, I want you to leave the room, okay?" Sarah said with a warning in her tone.

"Why?" The young boy asked baffled.

"Go into Karen's room and lay down with them. Okay? No questions, and don't come in here until I tell you it is safe. The Goblin King is not a good guy, he's a bad guy." Sarah warned, and then she softened at the look her brother gave her. "Toby, honey, I'm only doing this because it is really dangerous. If and when it is safe, I'll let you come in here, okay?"

He nodded.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him in a large hug. "Don't wake up your mom or daddy, okay? Just say you had a nightmare if they do wake up. Don't tell them about this. I love you." She said standing up and moving him towards the door.

Toby obeyed and climbed in bed with his parents, who instantly moved to allow him to adjust comfortably, but he could not sleep. He was worried what this Goblin King would do to Sarah.

* * *

Sarah took a look around Toby's room, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "Alright, here goes nothing…" She screwed her eyes shut. "I wish… I wish... Jareth the King of the Goblins would come here..." She waited. Nothing happened. "Oh, yeah, and right now."

After minutes passed of anxious silence she opened her eyes. He hadn't come, and the goblin lay on the floor in the same spot. _'Wow, I really knocked him out cold.'_ Sarah thought. She bent down to retrieve her tennis racket that was still on top of the goblin's head when the air around her changed. It seemed as if the air itself was humming. Magic.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sarah, it is not considered polite to kill my subjects." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"I didn't kill him; I knocked him out." Sarah said, standing with the tennis racket in-hand and facing the Goblin King.

He looked exactly the same as when she had first seen him. His hair was still teased and long, he wore menacing dark armor, and he was proudly smirking, just as he had been when they had first met. Of course. And just as he had when she first met him, he brought out several confusing feelings in Sarah all at once. Resentment, nervousness, excitement and everything in between.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, and for a moment they stood there, sizing each other up. She knew no doubt that he was most likely comparing her to how she had looked five years ago. She grew up, but he had stayed the same. He was handsome, she knew it then, but now she _really_ noticed it. Maybe it was the fact that her brain had matured since then, or maybe it was because she had spent the years looking back at their final confrontation.

Now remembering their final confrontation, Sarah had half a mind to just say _'Screw it.'_ and bury the goblin in the backyard like Toby had suggested, but it was too late for that and she knew it. She had called him all the way here and now she had to deal with the consequences for it. Surely he wouldn't still be mad about her rejection, right?

She hesitated. "I, um… Well, you see – It's like this, my brother found your goblin spying on him, and now your goblin is lying unconscious and awaiting for his majesty to take him back to where he came from."

"I see…" The goblin king drawled. "And I will receive something in return for granting your wish?" It was indicated more than a question, as if he was expecting payment.

Sarah straightened her posture. "I don't see why; he's your subject. I shouldn't have to pay you for taking back some spy that you sent." Sarah established.

"I would understand why you could assume that, but that is no spy. Tell me, do you enjoy knocking innocent creatures unconscious?" He raised an eyebrow and peered down at her, making her feel somewhat small. Sarah cringed inwardly at his words.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he's your subject, and I called you here to return him to you. I don't think that requires a price." Sarah tried to reason.

"Perhaps it would not have required a price, but that was before you put one of my subjects into a comatose state. It would be disorderly of me as a king to allow you to get by without a charge, Sarah."

Her heart rate instantly sped up. She knew he was right, but she also knew that he did not have to do this. He was only doing it because he most likely thought it was amusing to unsettle her.

"Then, what do you want?" The dark-haired girl raised her head defiantly.

"Hmmm, what do I want…?" Jareth circled around her, studying her and she clenched her fists. It was frustrating how he could take control of a situation so quickly, and now Sarah was glad more than ever that she had made Toby leave the room. If she hadn't, Jareth without a doubt would have tried to use him to bargain against her.

"Simple," He began, breaking her thoughts. "A kiss." He stepped in front of her.

"Nononononoono. I will **not** kiss you."

"Suits me," He leaned in closer to her before whispering dangerously, "I just wonder how your step-mother would handle seeing a goblin."

"You wouldn't." She glared.

"Sarah, I could send my entire kingdom up here. It is simple really; all I ask for is a kiss." He paused and waited till she responded.

"Alright, **a** kiss. As in **one** kiss." She held up one finger.

"No, not **one** kiss. I believe I deserve more than that, what with all you asked of me last time we met."

" **No** , there _has_ to be a limit, and we have to agree on it." Sarah said unsympathetically. "Besides, last time you kind of asked for it, making me run the labyrinth and all."

Jareth did not appear to be paying attention to this, instead he looked to be deep in thought.

"Ten. No more, no less." He decided firmly.

"What, **_ten_**?" Sarah said exasperatedly. ' _He wasn't even listening to me._ ' She thought.

He straightened his poster and crossed his arms, his body language showing that he was not going to budge on this.

"No, three. No more, no less Goblin King." She crossed her arms and mimicked his pose.

He sighed, " **Five** , Sarah. I am not going to stand here and debate all day, five and that is all."

"Why do you even want to…?" She began but caught the pointed look he gave her and she changed what she was going to say.

" **Three**. Period."

He gave her an annoyed look but did not argue.

"Alright, three it is then. We need ground rules first before we decide anything else."

"Go on, then. List your rules, Sarah." The goblin king peered down at her, his face unmoved, most likely pouting.

"Alright, first, we can, and we **will** stop if and whenever I say so. If you try to go too far I will stop you." She gave him a stern look. "Second, you will not go near my brother or my family unless I say so. Third-"

"Sarah that is quite enough rules for five kisses."

"Oh, believe me, I could go on. Wait, I said _three_ kisses." She glowered.

"I do believe you…And I never agreed to three. It is five."

"Seriously, Jareth-"

"As much as I'd like to stay here and argue with you, I have duties as a king and I cannot remain aboveground all day." He slowly took a step closer to her.

"Okay… And then after you go right back home and take your goblin with you…" Sarah almost whispered and she hesitantly began to step forward...

He took her by surprise, one second he was a foot away and then the next he was in front of her. So very, very close. Mismatched eyes met green eyes, and they both found themselves pulled into each other. Their lips brushed together, gently. It was almost barely a kiss, but Sarah didn't feel anything. They pulled apart slightly. There were no fireworks, spark or anything. Four more of these she could handle, it was practically nothing. ' _Easy_ ', she almost smirked.

As soon as that thought crossed through her mind his mouth met hers again, taking her by surprise. This time it was still gentle, but it was more, there was more power behind it, and she began kissing him back. This time she felt something slightly, almost a spark but not quite, but enough for her **not** to notice that Jareth had used magic to transport Gus the goblin back to the Underground. Before she could deepen the kiss further he pulled back again.

The studied each other and her thoughts were slightly confused. "I still don't know why you want to kiss me." She furrowed her brows.

"Because," He said leaning in closer again. "You're _my_ Sarah." And they kissed a third time. Their mouths moved against each other and this time she felt it. Perhaps, it was the fact that this was a **real** kiss, or maybe it was the fact that Jareth had basically admitted that he cared for her. She didn't care, a kiss meant so much more when there are actual feelings in it, and she could tell now, how she was beginning to feel for him and how he already felt for her. His hands held her face and her hands slowly raised to his. Now this was a spark, this kiss has fireworks. ' _Third time is the charm._ ' She thought. And she knew that possibly they would have more than five kisses…

Most likely...

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Labyrinth - or Gremlins just to be safe - I only own the story plot.  
> One of my first Labyrinth FanFictions I wrote quite a while ago and my very first One-Shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
